patromefandomcom-20200214-history
Jara
''' Jara '''is Patrome's main rival. This pairing consists of the characters, Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray. Many people ship this pairing almost as much as Patrome, some would beg to differ and say that they have more fans shipping the pairing. This pairing was the most likely to happen as it was done in both the Dutch, Het Huis Anubis, and the German, Das Haus Anubis. Other Versions In Het Huis Anubis, this pairing was originally supposed to happen. It first started in the Bathroom scene at a party at the school. Mick was trying to get Mara out of the bathroom stall so they could talk along with Jeroen who just sat by there and watched. When Mick left, Jeroen tried to get Mara out of the stall, and she did and thrust herself towards him in a passionate kiss. But, this pairing never happened as Mara left for Dubai with her family. The real reason, was the actress who portrayed Mara, Liliana de Vries, had decided to leave the show. Mara (Liliana de Vries) was then replaced by Noa van Rijn (Gamze Tazim), a bubbly, quirky girl whom we learn is the new chosen one and is an Egyptian princess. Noa, then becomes the new lover of Jeroen (Jerome). In Das Haus Anubis, this pairing actually happened. It happened in the same way as it did in Het Huis Anubis. Although, in this version of the show, Mara never left Anubis House for Dubai. Thus, Noa never came, but there was a character in this series named Charlotte Bachmann who was a mix of both Joyce (Joy) and Noa. But still, Magnus (the German version of Jeroen/Jerome) and Mara became an official item. House of Anubis In our version, House of Anubis, Jara did happen. It never happened as a real couple in Season 1, but it was hinted that it was going to in the following season. Season 1 In Season 1 of House of Anubis, Jerome thought of Mara as a geek as everyone else did, as she is a bookworm. However, when Mick (Bobby Lockwood) who was Mara's possible boyfriend and crush was absent for a couple episodes, and Alfie (Alex Sawyer) had joined Sibuna leaving Jerome alone, the two began to bond and begin a blossoming friendship. It was Jerome who originally had the first crush. Her firstly admired how kind she was and how much she cared about everyone including him by opening up to him about his background, which is the total opposite of what Jerome would do. To prove these things, but deny his feelings later, he nominated Mara for School Representative and began to be her campaign manager. Thinking that he was able to be with her as more than friends, Jerome asked Mara out, but all failed when he discovered that Mara was still in love with Mick and insulted him. There, ended the bond between them. Season 2 In Season 2 of House of Anubis, Jara actually happened for real. In the beginning of this season, Mara and Mick were still a couple. However, Mick was pulled out of Anubis House to move to Australia for sports and Mara was confused about her feelings of losing him and letting him stay and not being able to play. This whole time, Jerome was standing by trying to encourage her to let him go. And eventually, it happened. Later in the season, we find that Jerome is trying to find his estranged father who is in prison. Mara, the very generous girl she is, helps him search. The two, together, find him at the prison. And as a running gag, everyone begins to assume that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. As time goes on in the season, the two are always there for each other. And one of the most noted moments, was their first kiss which occurred as Jerome portrayed Mara's "boyfriend" in order to make Mick jealous who supposedly had an Australian girlfriend, this ended as Mick told Mara that there never was an Australian girlfriend. They continued a nice realtionship, but in the end of the season, as Mara questioned her feelings for Jerome, they were quite clear to her, and Jerome had finally asked her out, and they became a romantic item. Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Category:Jerome Clarke